Un Autre Monde
by mimimuffins
Summary: Dans ma série Un(e) autre... : Et si Oliver et Felicity vivaient dans un monde où les Anges et les Démons cohabitent sur terre avec les humains ? Nano-fic en 3 parties. [100% UA & Olicity].
1. Chapter 1

Après un peu moins de 6 semaines d'absence due à un manque TOTAL de temps libre pour écrire. Il s'avère que je retrouve enfin une poignée de minutes de dispo depuis ce soir (et ce n'est pas grâce à de quelconques congés, les premiers de l'année n'étant pas prévu avant la mi-avril u_u)

Mais parce qu'une poignée d'heures ne serait déjà pas suffisante pour me permettre de finir un chapitre de ma fic en cours « Une autre Époque » - loin de l'abandonner (Il n'en est pas question, une seconde) - je vous informe qu'il va juste me falloir encore deux (ou trois ?) semaines de plus, maintenant que je vais pouvoir reprendre son écriture et espérer sur ce maigre délai finaliser un premier chapitre et avancer la suite. (C'est qu'au mieux, je ne saurais tirer qu'une heure ou deux par soir et mes samedis après-midi, soit à peine 10H/semaine, quand un chapitre me demande pas moins de 20h... lente comme je suis u_u... Bon ça me simplifierait aussi la vie, si j'arrivais à m'imposer d'écrire dans l'ordre chronologique des chapitres à publier ^-^'')

Je suis vraiment désolée pour la frustration exprimée sur certaines review reçues depuis la dernière update. Mais comprenez bien, [si leur(s) auteur(s) me lise(nt) ici], que si je ne publie pas la suite, c'est en raison de contraintes imposées par d'autres priorités de la vie et non par souhait sadique de faire attendre les quelques lecteurs qui me lisent ! ^-^''

Dans l'attente de cette reprise, et histoire de pouvoir donner ici ces quelques nouvelles, je ressors de mes dossiers poussiéreux, cette nano-fic sans prétention (et surtout sans aucun intérêt lol ^-^''). Écrite en août 2016, elle est librement inspirée d'une spécificité rencontrée dans la série Supernatural que j'ai ici inversée. Ainsi, là où Dean Winchester passe 40 ans en enfer quand seulement 4 mois se sont écoulés sur Terre. Ici, un mois passé dans « _l'autre monde_ » uniquement accessible aux Anges et Démons vaudra une année sur Terre.

Pour info, je vais la publier en trois petits chapitres. Donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas l'envie d'attendre entre chaque, repassez jeudi, l'ensemble devrait être en ligne. ^_-

.

* * *

**UN AUTRE MONDE**

* * *

.

**Partie 1**

**.**

Comment avait-elle fini par côtoyer un ange ?

De la plus simple des façons, elle supposait.

Un soir, ils s'étaient juste rencontrés et jusqu'au début de la guerre jamais plus quittés…

Mais quand le conflit faisant rage entre les anges et les démons explosa, de par sa position, il n'eut d'autre choix que de consentir à la laisser.

Cette entrée en guerre avait été si soudaine - et le temps s'écoulant dans leur monde s'avérait si rapide - que les Anges officiers réservistes vivant sur Terre et appelés au front ne s'étaient vu offert qu'une courte journée de délais pour quitter leur foyer. Il l'avait alors convaincu de l'épouser. Une simple formalité administrative pour qu'elle puisse au moins profiter de la protection de son clan, si d'aventure il lui arrivait quoi que se soit.

Ainsi, appelé au matin, mariés au déjeuner, il l'avait quitté le soir même avec la promesse de lui offrir à son retour une vraie cérémonie de mariage, entourés de toute sa famille. Mais comme il ne l'avait jamais présentée à ces derniers, ni explicitement informée sur comment les trouver, elle ne put jamais s'amender de leur bien-être.

Pour la même raison. Quand peu après son départ, elle réalisa attendre son enfant, elle ne sut jamais qui contacter pour les en aviser ou qui solliciter pour un peu de soutien. Alors, comme sa mère en son temps, et depuis décédée, elle prit soin seule de cette enfant chérie.

Finir ses études avec un bébé à charge n'avait pas été facile pour celle qui n'était alors qu'une étudiante au MIT. Mais en réduisant a minima ses heures de présence, elle avait réussi ! Même si bien moins rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire en d'autres circonstances - génie oblige.

Une fois diplômée, elle avait finalement trouvé un emploi dans l'une des plus grandes sociétés du pays. De quoi lui permettre de profiter d'une couverture sociale et d'un mode de garde plutôt fiable pour sa fille. Une petite métisse, mi-ange mi-humaine, toujours calme et réfléchie comme l'était son ange de père et que sa mère aimait pour deux en absence de ce dernier.

Ainsi sa vie s'écoula, depuis lors. Parsemée de petits moments de joie partagés aux côtés de sa fille, sur un filigrane de tristesse constante. Avec en son cœur éperdu la douleur du manque de l'être aimé, conjugué aux obstacles du quotidien et aux efforts de guerre attendus de l'ensemble de la population.

Passa finalement près de cinq longues années sans qu'elle n'ait jamais la moindre nouvelle. Elle pensait depuis longtemps que l'amour de sa vie n'avait pas survécu, malgré toute sa puissance angélique.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, on frappa à la porte de son bureau…

ARROW

Peu après qu'on ait toqué à la porte de son petit bureau, à l'étage dédié aux Techniciens Informatiques, un homme s'infiltra en ses lieux et...

\- Felicity… souffla-t-il d'un ton bas.

\- Une minute… !

Se détournant finalement de son écran où elle terminait une ligne de code, la jeune femme leva enfin les yeux sur son visiteur, tout en s'excusant pour son manque d'attention...

\- Excusez-moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

...quand elle identifia celui venu la voir. La surprise fut telle qu'un vertige s'empara d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait être lui !

\- Non… Tu es mort ! Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas réel !

\- Felicity, mon cœur. Pourquoi penserais-tu que je suis mort ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Son rire frôlant l'hystérie, elle répondit toutefois à son hallucination.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis ton départ ?

Réalisant à son expression qu'elle ne mentait pas, Oliver ne sut comment réagir. Il avait fait en sorte qu'on lui transmette une note chaque mois, comme il s'y était engagé ! Alors comment pouvait-elle indiquer ne rien avoir reçu de lui ? Était-il possible... ?

\- Mon Dieu... Veux-tu vraiment dire qu'ils ne t'ont jamais informé !

\- M'informer de quoi ? Par qui ?

\- Je m'étais assuré avant mon départ que tu obtiennes de mes nouvelles, au moins une fois par mois écoulé ici.

\- Hé bien, cela a dû se perdre, car il n'en fut rien.

Ulcéré et meurtri de découvrir ainsi qu'elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais rien reçu sur ce qui lui arrivait dans _l'autre monde._ Et ce, depuis pas moins de cinq TRÈS longues années humaines. Oliver était tiraillé entre : la colère et la douleur, à l'idée qu'elle ait souffert de cet interminable silence et l'amertume et la tristesse, à la possibilité toute concevable qu'elle ait en ces conditions fait un trait sur lui et recommencé sa vie avec un autre.

Les sentiments se bousculant en lui à cet instant, c'est toutefois avec un empressement retrouvé et non moins d'attention qu'il la rejoint derrière son bureau pour s'agenouiller devant sa chaise et l'envelopper dans son étreinte. Il voulait tant la rassurer sur son propre état.

\- Je suis bien là, Felicity. Je suis vivant.

\- Mais… ? Comment ?

\- Je suis de retour, mon amour.

Bien que ne pouvant toujours pas y croire, s'imaginant aux prises d'un rêve éveillé... le voir se rapprocher d'elle, s'agenouiller devant son fauteuil et finalement la prendre dans ses bras... Aux sentiments de bien-être, d'amour et de protection ressentis tout aussitôt, Felicity ne pouvait plus douter qu'il s'agisse bien de son compagnon d'âme.

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que le barrage maintenu douloureusement depuis plus de cinq ans se brise en morceaux. Elle libéra dès lors toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse de n'avoir jamais su ce qui lui était advenu… Pleurant subitement à chaudes larmes toute sa peine, mais aussi son bonheur de le savoir à nouveau près d'elle, elle n'en profita pas moins des caresses et paroles alors offertes pour la réconforter.

\- Je suis là mon cœur. Tout est fini.

\- La guerre ?

\- Terminée, elle aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te le promets.

Se blottissant un peu plus au creux de ses bras à cette nouvelle, la jeune femme aurait voulu s'y oublier, profiter de cette emprise si ferme et amoureuse à jamais. Mais un toussotement lui rappela soudain qu'elle était à son travail.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Se redressant rapidement. Felicity s'éloigna aussitôt bien qu'à contrecœur d'Oliver pour discerner son chef de section à travers ses larmes. Il allait la virer ! Nul doute qu'il allait la virer pour avoir passé son temps de travail à des fins personnelles. Sans compter que même si elle était arrivée depuis près d'une heure, elle n'avait pas encore répondu à l'une de ses demandes urgentes.

Mais loin de lui adresser la parole, c'est à Oliver qu'il sembla s'exprimer.

\- Votre voiture est arrivée, monsieur.

\- Bien. Merci.

Ce sur quoi, l'homme les quitta sans ajouter un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu le connais ?

\- Pas personnellement, non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Il ne m'a rien reproché sur ta présence.

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Je suis censée travailler, pas recevoir des proches dans mon bureau.

Amusé par cette remarque, c'est d'un baiser sur le bout de son nez qu'il lui répondit taquin.

\- Hé… Le retour du patron de la guerre peut bien offrir à sa femme une journée de congé non prévue, non ?

\- Patron ?

\- Felicity... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Qui est le patron ?

Une nouvelle fois sa question des plus sincères et naïve le glaça d'effroi.

\- Bébé... C'est bien ma mère qui t'a trouvé un emploi, ici. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ta mère ? Je ne connais pas ta mère. Tu es parti sans me dire où trouver ta famille. Du coup, je n'ai jamais pu m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Ce pour quoi, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour ce qui est de mon travail à Queen Consolidated, je l'ai trouvé comme tout à chacun en répondant à une annonce et en passant leurs entretiens.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Ta famille connaît l'un des RH en charge du recrutement ?

\- Merde, Felicity ! Ne me dis pas.

Nul doute, à son visage, qu'elle ne comprenait réellement pas de quoi il était question, ici. Oliver réalisa soudain que pour éviter toute fuite de leur relation auprès des paparazzi et ainsi la protéger de leurs harcèlements, il lui avait donné le nom de jeune fille de sa mère à leur rencontre. L'aurait-il conservé à leur mariage, sans même y prendre garde ? Il devait avouer ne plus trop se souvenir. Mais à aucun instant, il n'avait douté qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. Elle était à l'époque si intimidée par son statut, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir !

\- Putain…

À l'évidence, il n'y avait pas que quelques infos sur sa survie qui avait échappé à son épouse. Jugeant préférable d'avoir l'indispensable discussion lui permettant de tout comprendre loin d'ici, c'est directif qu'il invita Felicity à le suivre.

\- Viens. On y va.

\- Attend ! Mon patron…

\- …a donné une journée de congé à tous ceux dont un membre de la famille était de retour du front. Tu ne risques aucun blâme.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te le promets. C'est pourquoi je suis aussitôt venu te chercher.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

La regardant d'un regard appuyé, la rougeur prise aussitôt sur ses pommettes lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre ou mentir à cette question. En qualité d'Ange, il avait la capacité rare, mais bien utile, de pouvoir retrouver chaque humain convoité - pour peu qu'il l'ait rencontré par le passé et s'y concentre suffisamment.

La tirant finalement par la main pour l'entraîner dehors, elle eut juste le temps de prendre son sac avant de le stopper net dans son élan au moment de prendre un ascenseur déjà appelé par d'autres pour les faire descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Non ! Je dois d'abord monter récupérer Angie.

\- Qui est Angie ?

\- Ma fille.

À cet instant, un arc-en-ciel d'émotions passa dans le regard de l'homme aimé.

\- Tu… Nous ? Est-ce… moi ?

Si Felicity se contenta de hocher la tête, trop effrayée de sa réaction. Lui ne manqua pas de l'étreindre avec force pour la rassurer sur son bonheur de faire pareille découverte.

Même si rentrer de la guerre pour se découvrir père, qui plus est d'une bâtarde raciale était… un tel cliché. Il ne doutait pas en entendre longuement parler par ses compagnons d'armes quand ces derniers en prendrait connaissance.

ARROW

Une fois tous trois de retour dans le logement jusqu'alors partagé par Felicity et leur petite fille - parfaite copie de sa mère avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde et légèrement bouclée - Oliver découvrit à quel point, elles vivaient dans la simplicité au cœur du pire quartier de la ville.

Le temps du trajet, il n'avait pas plus abordé son identité, juste laissé sa femme lui expliquer ce qu'elle était devenue. Comment succinctement, elle s'en était sortie entre sa grossesse, la naissance de leur fille, son éducation et la fin de ses propres études, avant qu'elle ne prenne un premier emploi à QC. Révélations après révélations, il rongeait son frein à découvrir que personne n'était jamais venu jusqu'à elle, malgré ses ordres d'agir de la sorte. Elles n'avaient donc profité d'aucune aide, quand son argent, pouvoir et position auraient pu leur offrir une vie paisible et des nouvelles régulières quant à ce qu'il lui advenait.

Il s'en voulait tellement à présent, de ne pas s'être soucié de ne rien recevoir de sa part. C'est que de son côté, il n'était pas rare que les autorités censurent les courriers de leurs proches pour les contraindre à rester centrés sur leur mission. C'est que le sacrifice des soldats partant au front se positionnait bien au-delà du simple risque à mourir des mains de l'ennemi. Le différentiel de temps passé entre le monde céleste et la terre était tel, que pour chaque mois passé à la guerre, c'est une année entière qui s'écoulait ici bas. Lui n'était donc parti que pour moins d'une demi-année, immergé dans une guerre éclair d'une violence inégalée, nécessitant toute sa force et concentration. Quand pour Felicity... il y avait eu tant d'années ponctuées d'épreuves et de difficultés.

Au moins tout cela n'avait-il pas pu minimiser son bonheur absolu de rencontrer sa fille. Elle était si belle, adorable et bien élevée. Elle ne l'avait plus lâché dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, comprenant à la seconde par sa moitié Ange qu'il était son père.

L'entendre babiller de tout et rien, à l'image de sa mère quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le rendait fou d'amour pour ces deux femmes. Oliver ne voulait jamais plus les quitter. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert était trop grave. Il devait rentrer chez lui et comprendre qui avait comploté contre sa famille.

Alors, après une matinée passée tout trois calfeutrés dans le canapé-lit occupant tout l'espace du petit studio habité, quand Felicity blottie dans ses bras lui avait demandé ses plans...

\- Tu restes avec nous déjeuner ?

...se fut le cœur dans l'âme qu'il du refuser.

\- Je l'aimerais plus que tout.

\- Mais tu as d'autres obligations. Je comprends.

\- Je dois aller voir ma mère et ma sœur. lui avoua-t-il la mort dans l'âme.

\- Bien sûr, Oliver. C'est normal. Elles sont aussi ta famille. Pourquoi tant de peine ?

\- Je ne veux plus avoir à vous quitter.

\- Mais tu vas revenir. N'est-ce pas ? osa-t-elle lui demander soudainement inquiète.

\- Dès ce soir, si tu me le permets.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte. lui confirma-t-elle, rassurée.

\- Peut-on aller chercher mon cartable cet après-midi ? les coupa finalement la petite Angie.

\- Ton cartable ?

La sachant encore trop jeune pour l'école, Oliver croisa le regard de Felicity qui ne put cacher un sourire de connivence à cette question.

\- Dans une semaine, elle entrera en troisième section de maternelle.

\- Oh.

\- Celle des grands. J'ai donc besoin d'un cartable de grands.

\- Elle n'a qu'un peu plus de 4 ans et déjà… essaya de comprendre Oliver.

\- Disons que l'année passée, elle s'ennuyait tellement en petite section qu'elle a très vite basculé en moyenne section à mi-parcours. Ils m'avaient même proposé de l'avancer directement à la grande section. Mais je me refuse de faire d'elle un monstre de foire.

\- J'en conclus qu'elle risque de cumuler quelques années d'avance, à l'image de sa chère maman, d'ici à la fin de sa scolarité.

\- Il y a des chances. le lui concéda, Felicity.

Revenant à sa fille, elle lui répondit finalement.

\- Ceci étant dit, mon cœur. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ton sac de l'année dernière devra suffire. Tu sais que nous n'avons pas l'argent pour le changer à chaque rentrée des classes. Et celle de l'année prochaine sera bien plus importante. Alors tu devras encore attendre un an.

Tandis que la petite acquiesçait courageusement, Oliver eut le cœur serré au regard déçu de sa fille. D'autant plus, en sachant tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré en raison de l'incapacité d'un sous-fifre à exécuter un ordre donné avant son départ.

\- Hé... À quoi ressemble ce sac ? demanda-t-il finalement à sa fille, dans une maigre tentative de lui redonner le sourire.

Aussitôt, elle se précipita non loin pour prendre un morceau de papier déchiré.

\- C'est lui ! montra l'enfant, un découpage de magazine dans la main.

Le sac s'y affichait petit et mignon, pour peu qu'il s'y connaisse en mode enfantine. Reconnaissant toutefois plutôt facilement le label positionné sur la boucle de fermeture, Oliver n'eut aucun mal à savoir dans quelle boutique, Felicity pourrait se le procurer.

\- Laisse-moi-le lui acheter.

\- Non. Oliver…

\- Je t'en prie. J'ai déjà tant manqué de sa jeune vie.

\- Tu ne réalises pas. C'est un article de marque pour lequel les enfants sont matraqués par les publicités télévisées. Elle n'en a même pas réellement besoin.

\- Je comprends que tu fasses très attention avec ton budget. Mais je n'ai pas touché à ma solde de toute mon absence. Alors, laisse-moi lui faire ce plaisir. J'ai tant d'anniversaires et de Noël à rattraper.

\- Dis oui, maman !

Lui présentant une carte de crédit, Oliver la pria de l'accepter.

\- Aller.

Se sentant tiraillée entre le bon sens et les regards plein d'espoir partagés entre le père et sa fille, Felicity céda, se saisissant de la carte sous les hourras de sa petite famille à nouveau réunie. Elle ne pouvait décemment nier combien cela pourrait faire plaisir à Oliver de gâter Angie.

\- Parfait ! Vous deux, vous partez donc faire du shopping toute l'après-midi. Et attention, pas de limite de débit ! Ok ?

Oliver ponctuant sa demande d'un baiser sur le bout de son nez, Felicity le lui accorda - même si elle était bien décidée à ne rien acheter d'autre sur son compte. Elle savait combien les prochains mois pourraient s'avérer difficiles, à vivre à trois sur son seul salaire, le temps qu'Oliver trouve un emploi. Il ne travaillait pas encore quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et bien que réserviste, raison de son départ précipité pour la guerre, il ne lui avait pas indiqué vouloir continuer à travailler pour l'armée. Aussi devraient-ils sans doute attendre un moment avant de pouvoir profiter d'une seconde entrée d'argent.

\- Et on se retrouve tous ici pour dîner ensemble ce soir. C'est moi qui apporte le repas. ajouta Oliver

\- Oui ! ponctua aussitôt Angie.

Devant l'enthousiasme de leur enfant, Felicity ne put une nouvelle fois qu'acquiescer à sa proposition, lui accordant un « Ok » beaucoup plus calme.

Alors, Oliver leur fit longuement ses adieux, bien qu'il ne les quittait que brièvement, cette fois-ci.

L'observant courir vers sa voiture de sa petite fenêtre, Felicity n'en revenait toujours pas de combien son monde venait si subitement de basculer dans un bonheur indécent avec le retour de l'homme aimé, père de son enfant.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et laisser un retour sur le premier chapitre. Vous êtes définitivement trop indulgents avec moi ^. ^ Mais je l'apprécie soyez en sûr !

La seconde partie, dès à présent, sans doute loin de ce qu'on pourrait en attendre.

.

* * *

**UN AUTRE MONDE**

* * *

.

**Partie 2**

**.**

Quand mère et fille se rendirent en ce début d'après-midi à la boutique conseillée par Oliver, où Angie devait pouvoir trouver le cartable rêvé, Felicity ne se sentit guère à l'aise dans ses étales. Le lieu n'était pas une énième friperie où elle trouvait habituellement toutes leurs affaires dans des secondes mains de qualité. Il s'agissait au contraire, d'un commerce de luxe qu'Oliver avait a priori connu en son temps, pour y dénicher des cadeaux d'anniversaire pour sa sœur ou sa mère.

Quand elles trouvèrent finalement le sac tant aspiré et que Felicity s'apprêta à l'acheter en tendant la carte d'Oliver à la caisse, le malaise ambiant s'intensifia d'un silence glacial après qu'on lui ait refusé la vente.

Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Les dévisageant de haut, la vendeuse déclinait tout bonnement son achat, sans lui rendre pour autant la carte de paiement gardée fermement en main.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que je refusais de participer à ce qui n'est rien de moins qu'un vol éhonté.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Sachez bien que je viens d'appeler la police via notre bouton d'alarme ! Vous n'allez pas en réchapper.

\- Mais de quoi parle-vous ?

\- Cette carte est volée !

\- Volée ? Bien sûr que non !

Les policiers arrivant, Felicity sentit son pouls battre à tout rompre. Que se passait-il ?

\- Vous faites erreur, c'est la carte de mon conjoint.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est ici, la carte d'un capitaine de notre armée des Anges. Elles sont parfaitement reconnaissables pour que la famille de ceux se sacrifiant pour nous puisse être traitée comme il se doit.

\- J'en conviens. Comme je réaffirme que l'homme à qui appartient cette carte est mon époux.

\- J'en doute fort.

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- Je suis moi-même un ange. Et vous n'êtes pas marqué, madame !

\- Pas quoi ?

Elle se sentait perdue dans une autre dimension. Un policier la manipulait déjà sans ménagement pour lui lier les mains dans le dos.

\- Oser mentir et vous approprier de tels droits, c'est une honte ! ajouta la vendeuse aussi propriétaire des lieux.

\- Venez avec nous, Madame. l'incita finalement l'un des deux policiers présents.

\- Ma fille !

\- Elle va être prise en charge par les services sociaux.

\- Non !

\- Quelle mère indigne ! Voler, devant son enfant de surcroît. Je ne serais guère surprise qu'on vous en retire la garde après ça.

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est une erreur ! Angie ! Angie !

À la séparation d'avec sa fille, une douleur atroce s'imposa soudain à Felicity. Pire qu'une migraine, c'était comme si on la poignardait dans la tête. Une torture si vivace et violente qu'à la suite d'un dernier cri, la jeune femme n'eut soudain plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'en suivit. Tout lui parut dès lors comme derrière un brouillard pâteux et inintelligible... Plus aucun sens en action, elle ne ressentait, n'entendait, ni ne voyait plus rien de discernable. Un corps vide de toute vie... jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle cligne des yeux devant un visage amical.

\- Hé !

\- Où sui… ?

\- Shhhhh. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi.

N'ayant aucune force pour ne serait-ce que tenir une nano seconde éveillée, Felicity se laissa happer par un sommeil profond sous une douce caresse offerte à son visage.

ARROW

Dire qu'il était en colère était une sous-estimation de la fureur qu'il ressentait au fond de ses tripes. Croyant pouvoir partir serein à l'idée que sa femme serait prise en charge par sa famille, le Capitaine Oliver Queen avait très vite compris pourquoi il n'en avait rien été.

L'homme à qui il avait fait confiance pour informer sa mère que suite à sa dernière escapade - certes de quelques mois - il s'était marié auprès de la femme la plus douce, la plus gentille, intelligente et honnête qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée n'avait jamais transmis son message. Depuis lui-même partit au front où il n'avait pas survécu, Oliver ne savait si cela lui faisait cruellement plaisir ou le peinait honteusement à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'en prendre à lui. En attendant, personne à ce jour n'avait su qu'il était l'époux d'une jeune femme merveilleuse, ni même qu'il était père d'une adorable fillette.

Ajouté à cela que Felicity n'avait jamais cherché une seule fois à faire valoir ses droits d'épouse de soldat - savait-elle seulement qu'elle en avait la possibilité ? - personne de sa famille et de l'administration n'avait su pour leur union ou juste son existence. Conclusion, aucun d'eux n'avait pu la soutenir financièrement ou simplement moralement, tout au long de ces cinq dernières années.

Retrouvant le reste de sa famille au manoir des Queen, Oliver y découvrit sans réelle surprise que sa mère s'était pour sa part, remariée avec Walter Steele, un ami de longue date. Tandis que sa sœur avait beaucoup grandi, devenant une magnifique jeune femme, fiancée de surcroît. Rien de surprenant. Déjà avant son départ, il se doutait que sa mère entretenait une relation avec Walter. Après l'hécatombe de son mariage d'avec son père, tous deux de la race des Anges, et la mort de ce dernier assassiné par un démon désireux de se venger d'un quelconque méfait, alors qu'il était lui-même encore trop jeune pour prendre part à la crise. Moira Queen avait su maintenir leur famille et son conglomérat financier hors de la banqueroute. Mais cela ne s'était pas fait sans l'aide de celui qui était à l'époque le directeur de la banque de Starling. Aussi un rapprochement plus personnel lui paraissait à défaut d'inévitable, du moins envisageable. Quant à Thea... le batifolage était clairement de son âge.

Tout semblait donc aller dans le meilleur des mondes dans ces retrouvailles... s'il mettait de côté leurs réactions aux termes de son histoire. A priori, il valait mieux pour Moira Queen/Steele que son « improbable femme » soit restée à l'annexe toutes ces années. C'est que celle-ci ne pouvant être qu'une croqueuse de diamants, cela ne lui serait ainsi que plus facile de rompre ledit mariage.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? réagit-il agacé.

Il espérait de l'empathie pour Felicity et du soutien pour lui-même. Pas ce type de jugement condescendant d'un autre âge.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu dis toi-même qu'elle a un enfant qui va rentrer en troisième section de maternelle. La vérité est qu'elle devait sans doute déjà être enceinte à votre rencontre, si elle ne t'a pas seulement caché la petite déjà née, avant de décider de te faire porter le poids de cette paternité. Sinon pourquoi n'aurais-je jamais ressenti son existence ? Il est évident qu'elle essaie juste d'utiliser la situation pour mieux en profiter.

\- Mieux profiter de quoi, mère ? Ma femme vit dans un studio miteux dans la pire zone des Glades pour ne pas pouvoir s'offrir mieux. Uniquement parce qu'elle consacre tous ses moyens dans le financement d'un bon établissement pour notre fille afin de garantir sa sécurité et son bien-être. Après, oui, bien qu'en maternelle, Angie a effectivement déjà près d'une année d'avance sur son développement intellectuel. Mais si tu connaissais Felicity, cela ne te surprendrait pas une seconde. Maintenant, dis-moi, au juste. Comment serait-elle en quête de mon argent, quand elle ignore tout de ma vraie identité ou de mes moyens ?

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Elle peut très bien agir de la sorte pour compter jouer sur ta culpabilité du temps manqué et obtenir ainsi que tu la rétribues plus que tu ne l'aurais fait en d'autres circonstances.

\- Je…

Déjà las de cette discussion, Oliver coupa court à l'échange par ce qui restait le plus simple à prouver.

\- Quoi que tu en penses ou en dises, ce qui importe c'est qu'Angie est ma fille, maman. Peut-être ne la ressens-tu pas, car elle n'est qu'à moitié ange. Mais je peux te garantir qu'elle est ma fille. Je l'ai rencontrée et le lien s'est aussitôt imposé. Dois-je te rappeler que cette attache ne peut pas être falsifiée ?

\- Mais alors… conclue finalement sa petite sœur Théa, restée jusqu'alors silencieuse sur la question et affichant à présent un regard d'épouvante à comprendre qu'ils avaient négligé l'actuelle unique héritière de leur lignée.

Comprenant au fond de lui qu'il était plus facile pour sa mère de croire au pire, pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas agi comme il le fallait, Oliver soupira profondément.

\- Sachez que je vais les déménager dans un nouvel appartement, dès ce soir. Puis-je seulement avoir votre parole que vous ne douterez plus jamais de Felicity et surtout que vous éviterez à jamais de telles remarques en face d'elle ou d'Angie lorsque vous les rencontrerez ?

\- Ou quoi, Oliver ? le contrat par principe, Moira.

\- Je ne me couperais pas d'eux pour toi, mère. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop manqué !

\- NOUS sommes ta famille.

\- Non. Vous ne le serez plus, si vous ne les acceptez pas comme notre.

Aussitôt rassuré par le vif accord de Théa, à l'évidence dans son camp, et par le hochement de Walter qu'il savait avant tout respectueux de tout à chacun, Oliver attendit la réponse de sa mère. Un retour qui s'avéra finalement positif, bien qu'il soit en partie obtenu sous la contrainte.

Finalement satisfait, Oliver s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand une douleur fulgurante en son âme vint l'accabler. Moira ne pouvant échapper à une fine portion de cette détresse aussi fugace que violente, de par leur lien angélique mère/fils, elle se crispa tout autant.

\- Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Cela vient d'Angie ! Comme je te le disais, nous nous sommes à peine rencontrés qu'elle s'est aussitôt maladroitement attachée à moi.

\- Tu parles du lien qui se construit à la naissance ?

\- Oui. Faute d'avoir pu être présent quand elle est née, elle a formé un lien grossier dès que son regard s'est posé sur moi. Je comptais le consolider dès mon retour à leurs côtés. Mais peu importe. Si son accroche est fragile, il reste bien présent.

\- Et elle souffre, Oliver. Elle souffre tellement. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais très vite le découvrir.

Utilisant le lien précaire partagé avec son enfant, Oliver retrouva assez facilement sa trace, bien qu'en revanche surpris que sa mère l'accompagne dans sa démarche. Si elle avait douté jusqu'alors de sa paternité. Au moins, cette expérience partagée prouvait commodément que ses dires étaient véridiques. Et force était de constater qu'en ces nouvelles circonstances, devenir grand-mère ne lui déplaisait plus tant que ça.

Théa et Walter avaient aussi souhaité les accompagner. Mais ignorant encore ce qu'il se passait, il avait préféré leur confier la tâche de l'aider à leur trouver un logement décent et le préparer pour leur emménagement rapide. Devaient-ils louer une chambre d'hôtel de bonne facture en attendant, lui refusait que sa famille passe une minute de plus dans leur affreux appartement.

ARROW

Finalement, c'est avec étonnement et peut-être un peu de soulagement qu'Oliver et sa mère se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment de la protection pour l'enfance, d'où la présence d'Angie émergeait avec vigueur.

\- Au moins, devrait-elle être en sécurité, ici. fit remarquer Moira.

\- Mais cela ne me dit pas où est dans ce cas, Felicity.

Pour autant, il se concentra d'abord sur sa fille. Quelle que soit la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, il ne doutait pas que sa femme ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Heureux que sa mère l'ait accompagné pour expliquer leur situation et user de son influence, ils obtinrent aussitôt une entrevue avec un agent administratif dans l'un de ces petits bureaux peuplant les lieux.

\- Je dois retrouver ma fille. indiqua-t-il, pour toute présentation.

\- A-t-elle disparu ? Car c'est à la police de prendre en charge ce type de recherche.

\- Non. Elle est ici. Je la sens…

\- Bien sûr... Vous êtes un ange.

Cela impliquant de facto un lien spécial entre enfant et parent, l'agent chercha aussitôt dans sa base de données.

\- Il n'y a aucun enfant au nom de Queen dans nos locaux. Soyez sûrs que nous vous aurions contacté dans un tel cas.

Personne ne pouvait ignorer le visage des principaux membres de la famille Queen, notoirement connue comme le premier employeur de la ville.

\- Cherchez au nom d'Angie Smoak.

Quelques saisies plus tard et l'employé la retrouva aisément.

\- Je vois. Sa mère a été arrêtée pour détention d'une carte de soldat volé. Elle est actuellement emprisonnée au centre de rétention de la ville. La police a donc apporté son enfant ici.

\- C'est une blague ? Quelle carte volée ? C'est de ma putain de carte de crédit dont vous parlez ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je suis juste un agent du service à l'enfance. Vous devez voir ça avec la police.

Voyant Oliver se lever et faire les cent pas, tout en dégageant une énergie folle, presque crépitante, l'homme ne cacha pas son stress. Mais Moira reprit dès lors l'affaire en main.

\- Apportez-nous ma petite fille, que l'on quitte ces lieux au plus vite.

\- Bien sûr. J'aurais juste besoin que l'on prouve son identité, et… Je vais la chercher.

L'employé parti, Moira tenta de calmer son fils.

\- Oliver ! S'énerver n'arrangera rien.

\- Ils l'ont enfermée. Alors, Dieu seul sait ce qui lui arrive à cet instant.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Je…

Démuni, Oliver le lui nia.

\- Non… soupira-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Si vous avez un enfant ensemble, c'est bien que vous avez déjà couché ensemble.

Contrarié que cette remarque provienne de sa mère et pire encore - soit la conséquence de sa « non-action » - Oliver se laissa choir sur la chaise.

\- J'allais partir au combat, maman. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? La marquer à vie et lui refuser ainsi toute chance de partager ce type de lien avec un autre après ma mort ? Toi plus qu'une autre devrait savoir ce que cela implique. Sans compter qu'imaginer qu'elle puisse ressentir une infime part des souffrances que je pouvais vivre là-bas... Ce risque n'était pas acceptable.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pour ça ?

Avec du recul, il savait qu'il lui avait plus sûrement fait vivre un enfer par ce choix de ne pas lier leurs esprits et ainsi permettre à tous de savoir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais pour sa défense, il pensait réellement agir pour son bien quand il avait pris cette décision...

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus qu'une bouffée d'espoir et d'amour l'emprisonna. Se détournant, il vit aussitôt sa fille en pleurs courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. L'attrapant aussitôt, il la serra au plus fort, désireux de lui faire ressentir combien il était désolé pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Maman… pleura-t-elle dans son cou.

\- Je viens d'apprendre. Tout va bien se passer mon ange. On va vite la libérer.

Rassurée par sa présence et son affirmation, la petite fille se blottit naturellement dans son giron protecteur, bien décidé à ne plus jamais s'en détacher. Clairement en confiance, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures, elle s'y assoupit tout doucement, ignorant totalement leur entourage. Moira n'en prit pas ombrage, comprenant qu'elle n'était encore personne pour cette petite fille aux cheveux blonds désordonnés dont tous ignoraient jusqu'à ce jour l'existence et le nom.

\- Allons chercher ta femme, à présent.

Le lui accordant, Oliver partit aussitôt sans se retourner, malgré tous les appels de l'agent en panique désireux de régler les choses administrativement. Cela poussa Moira à revenir sur ses pas, pour lui répondre d'un ton glacial.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que l'un de nos avocats vienne au plus vite vous voir pour finaliser les démarches. Soyez seulement certain que c'est votre service et ceux de la police qui auront des comptes à nous rendre.

ARROW

Quand ils atteignirent la prison...

La prison ! Oliver était affligé à l'idée que sa douce femme puisse être coincée dans de tels locaux. Sans compter que domiciliée aux Glades, il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut placée dans l'aile des droits communs et donc la plus violente.

... sa rage n'avait fait qu'empirer.

\- Je vais les tuer... Je vais tous les tuer... murmurait-il sans cesse.

\- Oliver !

Moira faisant référence à la petite fille toujours dans ses bras, cela ne le calma que peu.

Il avait bien essayé de la laisser avec sa mère, pour qu'elles restent dans la voiture le temps qu'il aille récupérer Felicity seul. Mais à peine avait-il tenté de la lui confier qu'Angie avait crié de toutes ses forces pour ne pas en être détaché.

Finalement, après une bien plus longue attente qu'au service à l'enfance, un agent de police accepta enfin de les recevoir.

\- Nous sommes venus chercher Felicity Smoak. Elle a été accusée par erreur du vol d'une carte de crédit qui m'appartenait. expliqua posément Oliver, conscient que s'emporter face au policier ne les aiderait pas.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Son mari. soupira-t-il.

Combien de fois, devrait-il le signifier dans cette journée ?

\- Pourquoi la carte a-t-elle été jugée volée dans ce cas ?

\- À l'évidence, ma femme a conservé son nom de jeune fille.

\- Et la _marque_ ?

\- Elle n'est pas _marquée_. grinça-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Je vois. Votre femme, hein… ?

Sachant parfaitement que seules les maîtresses étaient généralement traitées de la sorte, Oliver perdit tout son calme.

\- Et la mère de mon enfant, alors pressez-vous, je vous prie !

\- Sans annulation de la plainte par la personne qui en est à l'origine, je ne peux rien faire. Il faudra attendre son jugement.

\- Sauf qu'il s'agit de mon bien, donc...

\- La responsable de la boutique où a été réalisée l'infraction a porté plainte nominativement pour le vol d'un sac au moyen d'une carte volée. Si la carte s'avère ne plus l'être. Le vol du sac reste d'actualité.

\- Et cela implique-t-il l'enfermement ? Des voyous récidivistes et violents n'ont pas même droit à ce traitement de faveur !

\- Elle…

\- Elle ?

\- Elle portait une carte volée d'un haut responsable de notre armée. C'est ce fait aggravant qui a conduit à la rétention.

\- Et il vient d'être mis à votre connaissance, les coupa subitement, l'avocat de la famille Queen, les rejoignant à l'instant. Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu vol, ni de carte, ni du moindre sac. Alors, bougez-vous et fissa, si vous ne voulez pas que vous et l'ensemble de votre famille soyez exemptés de tout emploi dans la minute pour faute grave.

Si Oliver n'était pas responsable de sa venue, le visage blanc de crainte de l'agent de police ne le fit pas douter du bien-fondé de cette arrivée impromptue, due à sa mère sans aucun doute. Aussitôt les choses avancèrent un peu plus vite - quelques déclarations à signer et un chèque de caution suffisant à débloquer la situation.

Quand une heure après leur arrivée, Oliver vit enfin sa femme être dirigée vers lui, l'homme amoureux qu'il était, eut le cœur serré. Felicity paraissait si frêle et fragile, ainsi poussée par une gardienne…

Avançant littéralement tel un zombie, il réalisa soudain qu'il y avait surtout quelque chose qui clochait en elle. Déjà au matin, il l'avait découverte bien trop exsangue et fatiguée. Il avait mis cet état sur des temps difficiles mêlés à sa surprise de le découvrir bien en vie après cinq trop longues années d'absence. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il pouvait en affirmer, à présent.

Tandis qu'elle les rejoignait, la voir trébucher le poussa à confier dans l'instant Angie à sa mère pour se précipiter et la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait tout bonnement au sol.

\- Felicity !

\- Maman !

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Dès lors, Oliver vécut deux très longues journées de supplice, culpabilité et combat mêlés pour défaire sa femme de l'emprise démoniaque qui l'occupait sans doute depuis son départ.

Au moins comprenait-il enfin pourquoi elle lui avait paru si étrange sur bien des aspects. Qu'il s'agisse de ses paroles ou réactions. Le sort dont elle souffrait avait été insidieux, la forçant à oublier d'abord tout ce qui concernait son identité à lui. Une amnésie qui était vouée à se répandre de plus en plus, au point de tuer l'individu ainsi touché, la victime devenant très vite incapable de se nourrir, se mouvoir, et tout simplement de vivre.

Nul doute que la faction ennemie de leur combat à mort avait été à l'origine de cette attaque.

Cela le rendait fou de frustration de savoir qu'il ne pouvait se venger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en les exterminant tous. Le plus improbable, c'est que l'erreur de son propre personnel avait efficacement enraillé la volonté de le détourner de son combat sur le front, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu écho des difficultés de sa femme et encore moins de sa mort.

Finalement, c'est fraîchement installés dans leur nouveau lieu de vie, qu'Oliver avait fait libérer Felicity du sort la possédant, avant de lui imposer le tatouage protecteur partagé par toute leur famille. Il s'était ensuite assuré qu'elle soit protégée à jamais de toutes nouvelles menaces via un second tatouage ancestral bien plus profond.

Après quoi, il n'eut plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Au moins enfin soulagé de la savoir en vie et libérée de toute possession.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	3. Chapter 3

Et nous voilà déjà arrivés à la troisième et dernière sous-partie de ce qui n'était qu'une petite One Shot sortie de nulle part ^-^''.

Un gros merci à marajade-cp, olicity-love, Evy 47, NaDaViCo, bilacora, 35, Lulzimevelioska et aurorelacroix pour vos retours. Ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes qui ont pris le temps de cliquer pour lire ces quelques lignes ^_-

En espérant que cette conclusion n'aura pas un goût d'inachevé.

.

* * *

**UN AUTRE MONDE**

* * *

.

**Partie 3**

**.**

C'est au quatrième matin de son retour, trois jours après des retrouvailles quelque peu ratées, qu'Oliver aperçut enfin les paupières de son épouse papillonner à la vie.

\- Oliver ?

\- Hé... Je suis là, mon cœur. l'accueillit-il avec de doux baisers parsemés sur son front et lèvres gercées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

Sans attendre, il lui expliqua les derniers évènements avant de lui révéler à quel point elle avait été toutes ces années sous la domination d'un sort démoniaque qui l'emprisonnait dans un brouillard mental se gavant de son énergie.

\- Comment n'ai-je pas totalement perdu la mémoire dans ce cas ?

\- Angie. À l'évidence, tu étais déjà enceinte au moment du sort. Et bien que son corps ne soit encore qu'à l'état de cellules, son âme d'ange a réagi instinctivement en repoussant naturellement tout ce qui l'empêcherait de survivre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Disons que l'âme dans l'attente d'un corps adulte pour s'y déployer savait qu'elle devrait coûte que coûte protéger son corps d'enfant. Par extension, pour survivre et s'épanouir, elle avait évidemment besoin de toi, sa mère. Bien que mon souvenir ne soit pas indispensable à l'équation, je suppose que les brides qui te sont restées contribuèrent à t'inciter à prendre soin du fruit de notre amour. Comme elle semble t'avoir permis de conserver tes aptitudes et connaissances pour que tu puisses la protéger et subvenir à vos besoins. Inutile de préciser qu'ayant agi en totale inconscience, notre Angie possède déjà un bien grand pouvoir. Surtout quand on sait combien le sort luttait sans cesse pour te plonger dans un mélange d'amnésie, d'agnosie, d'aphasie et d'apraxie se voulant mortel.

\- Alors... Notre fille m'a sauvé.

\- Comme tu l'as sauvé toi-même. Vous avez su devenir une paire inséparable et indispensable l'une à l'autre.

\- Et toi ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Le sort était si profondément enfoui en toi et camouflé par l'âme de notre fille, que je n'ai rien put discerner à mon retour… jusqu'à ce que l'on te retrouve à la prison. Quand vous avez été séparés dans la boutique, Angie fut si paniquée qu'elle a stoppé toute sa protection. Mais alors que nous étions de nouveau tous ensemble, je suppose qu'elle était si rassurée de me savoir enfin à vos côtés, qu'elle n'a pas remis en place la barrière qui te protégeait. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'ai enfin pu détecter les traces du maléfice.

\- Raison pour laquelle, je ne me souviens de rien après qu'ils m'aient entraîné loin d'elle ?

\- C'est ça. Si notre fille n'avait pas été conçue, c'est ainsi que tu aurais été dès le premier jour du sortilège. Nul doute que cela aurait eu raison de toi en moins de quelques semaines.

\- De sorte que tu puisses apprendre ma mort, et affligé, fasses des erreurs sur le front ?

\- Ou pire. Que ma peine me pousse à revenir sur terre y chercher vengeance, plutôt que de continuer la lutte, là où ma présence fit toute la différence.

\- Je comprends mieux. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, en plus du tatouage détenant le sceau de ma famille dorénavant présent sur ton épaule gauche, j'ai…

Oliver hésita à le lui dire.

\- Tu as ?

\- Mon ami Constantine, un ange premier, est venu pour éliminer le sort en toute sécurité et… tatouer des runes protectrices dans tes os. Jamais plus aucun ange ou démon ne pourra s'en prendre ainsi à toi.

\- Oh.

Cette disposition connue de tous n'était réalisée que pour un nombre infime de privilégiés. Des hommes d'État, quelques généraux et autres individus d'exception usant de poste clef et dont l'esprit ne pouvait être compromis sans exposer les relations fragiles entre les humains et les âmes célestes. Obtenir cette protection était rare, car seul un nombre limité et spécifique d'anges avait la capacité de la mettre en œuvre. Et en une vie, ils ne pouvaient le faire que deux à trois fois tout au plus. Cela impliquait donc qu'elle venait de bénéficier d'une défense de choix, issue d'un art ancestral.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- Il me devait une faveur. Une dette de vie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir conservé pour toi ou ta famille ?

\- Crois-moi. Même si Théa a sans doute encore quelques tours à apprendre. Nous savons tous nous défendre de ce type d'attaque.

\- Contrairement à moi... conclut-elle honteusement.

\- Hé... c'est normal. Aucun humain n'aurait pu contrer ce qu'il t'est arrivé sans une telle défense. Sois-en certaine ! Ok ?

\- Ok. Il faudra quand même que je remercie ton ami.

\- Je le réinviterais à l'occasion. Il sera ravi de faire ta connaissance.

La laissant finalement retrouver tranquillement toute sa mémoire, Oliver fut amusé et indéniablement soulagé de voir qu'elle l'observait avec de plus en plus d'étincelles au fond de ses yeux.

\- Tu es Oliver Queen.

\- Oui.

\- Tu… Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es un Queen !

\- Je pensais sérieusement que nous avions déjà passé cette étape le jour de notre rencontre. Tu n'imagines pas un instant la confusion que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais plus connaissance de ce détail à mon retour.

\- Et pourtant, j'ai trouvé une place dans ta société !

\- Raison pour laquelle je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne te souvenais pas de mon nom ni ne semblait avoir fait le rapprochement.

\- C'est un pur hasard.

\- Finalement, sans doute pas tant que ça. Je pense qu'Angie ou toi-même avez tenté de toutes vos forces de rester accrochées à ce qui nous rattachait.

Songeant à ses paroles, Felicity ne put qu'acquiescer. Mais maintenant que toute sa lucidité revenait en force, éradiquant les œillères lui ayant camouflé une partie de son passé. Tandis que les cinq dernières années restaient toujours bien ancrées en sa mémoire. C'est une absence indéfectible qui en ressortit au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa fille…

\- Où est mon bébé, Oliver ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à l'extraction des ondes démoniaques. Je l'ai donc laissée avec ma famille au Manoir. Je te promets qu'elle s'y sent très bien. Même si tu lui manques.

\- Le lien parental ?

\- Oui. Il n'est toujours pas comme il devrait l'être. Mais j'y remédierais très vite. Je voulais avant tout retrouver ma femme en bonne santé.

\- Et où sommes-nous au juste ? demanda-t-elle, tout en se redressant un peu plus encore. Car ce n'est clairement pas chez moi.

La chambre où trônait le lit king size où elle se trouvait était deux fois plus grande que son logement.

\- Je… Il s'agit d'un appartement que Walter mon nouveau beau-père a trouvé pour que nous puissions sortir des Glades. S'il ne te plaît pas, nous changerons pour aller où tu veux. Mais nous ne retournerons jamais dans ce studio définitivement trop petit pour nous trois.

Felicity aurait très bien pu faire suffisamment de place pour Oliver, dans leur petit 20 m². Mais elle comprenait son besoin d'espace et de confort, ne serait-ce qu'en qualité de soldat tout juste revenu du front.

Et puis, elle savait surtout qu'elle allait devoir s'y faire. Son mari était l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays… Comment avait-elle seulement pu l'oublier, sortilège ou non ?

ARROW

Si Felicity se reposa le reste de la journée, elle fut très vite rejointe par sa fille ramenée par Théa dès qu'elle reçut le feu vert de son frère.

Voir la mère et la fille enlacées si tendrement poussa Oliver à les rejoindre pour partager, reconnaissant, ce bonheur simple d'être en famille.

Le soir venu - alors que leur petit ange était profondément endormi dans son lit, enfin protégée du reste du monde par un lien solide ancré au plus profond de l'âme de son père - Oliver rejoint la chambre parentale, alors surpris de ne plus y trouver sa femme.

\- Felicity ?

\- Dans la salle de bain ! J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Peu contrariant, il se changea de son côté pour ne rester vêtu que d'un simple pantalon fin, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir… et en vit sortir, la plus belle femme du monde.

\- Wow !

\- Ça te plaît ?

Elle était… ensorcelante… dans cette nuisette vaporeuse, les cheveux attachés négligemment en un chignon lâche… si fraiche, ainsi démunie de tout artifice. Mais surtout si magnifique pour ses yeux amoureux.

\- Si belle…

\- Merci. murmura-t-elle.

S'il la sentit bien quelque peu gênée à l'idée de repartager une intimité ensemble, Oliver n'attendit pas plus pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser sans attendre. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle puisse seulement douter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il l'aimait tant.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir de tenue plus affriolante…

\- Tu es merveilleuse comme tu es. Et sois sûre que quoique tu souhaitais porter, cela n'aurait eu guère d'importance pour ce soir.

Car déjà il lui ôtait son haut pour ne plus la voir qu'en sous-vêtements de coton.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon cœur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer à toi. Nous nous sommes quittés, il y a déjà si longtemps pour toi… Et je comprendrais, si depuis tu as souhaité un autre homme, ou…

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'atteindre, Felicity le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Jamais. Tu entends ? Jamais je n'ai connu un autre homme que toi. Même si je ne savais plus ton nom de famille. Ce que nous avions connu tous les deux... Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Comme aucun homme n'aurait pu réussir à t'évincer dans mon cœur. Alors je t'en prie. Prends-moi. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes encore.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots d'une voix cassée par la peine, que peut-être son impatience à se retrouver ne soit pas partagée, bouleversa Oliver. Aussi n'en attendit-il pas plus pour l'entraîner sur le lit et l'y ravir avec passion.

Dès lors, il ne fut plus question que de communion des chairs et des sens.

S'il était empressé de retrouver sa femme, Oliver n'oublia toutefois pas que pour elle leur dernière nuit d'amour datait de plusieurs années. Aussi voulut-il prendre son temps pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait et plus encore. Alors d'abord, il l'embrassa lascivement au creux de son cou, poursuivant par le contour d'un sein laiteux, son estomac ferme... il descendait subtilement jusqu'à son nombril, ses mains toujours éperdues le long de ses jambes fines quand toute son attention à embraser ce corps consentant fut annihilée par une Felicity plus frustrée et empressée qu'il ne s'y attendait.

\- Fel... doucement... Nous avons tout notre temps...

Peu satisfaite de cette supplique, c'est d'un coup de reins que la jeune femme pivota leur position pour le dominer et se complaire de cette nouvelle position.

\- Je crois avoir suffisamment patienté... Oliver.

Le lui accordant volontiers, l'ange céda à sa demande explicite en ajoutant plus de fougue et de passion à leur mêlée charnelle. Dès lors, la précipitation, pour ne pas dire confusion, eut cours le temps pour eux de se défaire du reste de leurs vêtements. Une petite culotte fut ainsi oubliée à leurs pieds, un soutien-gorge jeté sur le dessus d'une commode, quand le pantalon d'Oliver tomba lourdement au sol. Alors enfin peau à peau, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, les baisers plus voraces, et les murmures acérés...

\- Oliver... pria Felicity, impatiente qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

\- Mon amour...

\- Je te veux... Maintenant !

Se refusant de décevoir cette merveilleuse femme qui s'offrait si ouvertement à lui, Oliver la pénétra comme demandé, d'un mouvement vif, presque brutal, les ébranlant aussitôt.

Ne resta alors plus d'eux qu'un monceau de gémissements de contentement. Ils y étaient enfin... Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un...

L'excitation sauvage leur faisant tout oublier, il n'y avait plus que leur fusion animale et cette sensation physique grandissant inéluctablement sous leur peau ! Une électricité qui s'insinuait le long de leur membre, toujours plus vive à chaque coup de boutoir, chaque union ardente de leur sexe, pour soudainement imploser en leur âme, sous le battement frénétique de leur cœur en perdition.

La jouissance crépitait en leur corps quand Felicity se sentit subitement aspirée par une vague d'euphorie vertigineuse jusqu'alors inégalée.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je t'aime. lui offrit Oliver pour toute réponse. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Alors enfin, il lui apposa sa marque. La trace indélébile qu'un ange offrait à l'humain qu'il avait choisi pour partager sa vie, son esprit, ainsi que ses souvenirs passés et à venir. Une union irréversible qui ne fonctionnait que si l'autre l'acceptait tout entier. Une action qui ouvrit surtout grand les portes de leurs émotions respectives.

Felicity et lui-même partagèrent aussitôt ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Une communion qui s'étendit à leur passé, qu'il s'agisse des blessures ou des joies partagées depuis leur rencontre ou vécues avant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un… Une fusion totale et sans non-dit qui parfois provoquait la rupture immédiate des couples construits sur le mensonge. Mais il n'y avait-là nulle émotion négative reprochée à l'autre. Bien au contraire.

Quand la vague de tourment, d'anxiété et de frustration de se savoir loin des siens - vécue par Oliver sur le front - se mêla à l'angoisse, l'inquiétude et l'infinie tristesse de Felicity à demeurer loin de lui : cette détresse commune les poussa plus sûrement à l'empathie et la dévotion. Découvrir combien l'autre avait souffert durant cette séparation contrainte, ne les incita que plus à aller de l'avant, sans négliger pour autant l'importance de prendre soin des blessures du passé.

Ainsi enveloppés dans un cocon mental d'une chaleur intense, bercés par un amour infini qu'on ne pouvait truquer de par l'existence de leur lien mental en exergue - Felicity et son ange de marie s'assoupirent finalement, tous deux apaisés par le sentiment puissant de se savoir véritablement aimée et désirée.

ARROW

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, sous l'action évidente d'Oliver. Felicity réalisa qu'il l'observait avec un mélange de contentement et... une telle sérénité.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour concevoir recevoir sans filtre les émotions crues de l'homme aimé.

Avant tout gênée, pour sa part, de s'être littéralement évanouie la veille sous la force de son amour tant physique qu'émotionnel, Felicity se contraint surtout à détourner les yeux de honte. Mais loin de la laisser tranquille, Oliver l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau en lui jetant littéralement l'un de ses T-shirts dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Si tu pouvais, juste, le mettre.

Oliver enfilant pour sa part son pantalon dans le même mouvement, Felicity s'exécuta comme demandé, avant de le questionner d'un simple haussement de sourcil. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tout juste décents, une boule de nerfs se précipita dans leur chambre - expliquant par sa seule présence ses actions.

\- Maman !

\- Mon petit ange. Bonjour à toi aussi. l'embrassa-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle se glissa dans ses bras.

Felicity n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que le lien qu'Angie partageait dorénavant avec son père l'avait sans doute convaincu d'attendre son accord pour entrer telle la furie qu'elle était ce matin-là. Elle réalisa surtout soudain que son âme d'ange n'ayant plus à la protéger d'un maléfice constant, sa fille s'avérerait sans doute beaucoup plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors.

\- On a créé un monstre.

\- Quoi ?

Amusé de sa remarque, Oliver, ne vit lui qu'une enfant pleine de joie, étreindre avec un amour certain la maman qui lui avait fait si peur trois jours plus tôt.

Estimant qu'ils avaient mérité de profiter de leurs retrouvailles cette fois si en bonne et due forme, il prévoyait de leur faire visiter ce jour le manoir Queen. L'occasion pour Felicity de rencontrer enfin officiellement sa mère. Après quoi, si l'appartement qu'ils logeaient actuellement leur convenait toujours, ils termineraient de l'aménager à leur goût tous ensemble, comme la famille qu'ils étaient.

Dans l'attente, l'ange profita du sentiment si simple, mais oh combien comblant et apaisant, de les savoir enfin toutes deux réunies à ses côtés, heureuses, et en sécurité - leur _marque_ respective solidement ancrée en son âme pour l'en conforter.

ARROW

Deux jours plus tard, quand Oliver entra ce matin-là dans une boutique aux côtés de sa fille, c'est non sans mal qu'il s'astreint à garder son calme. La petite retrouvant très vite le sac tant désiré, il s'en saisit aussitôt pour le lui acheter.

\- Veux-tu bien m'attendre dehors avec tante Théa, le temps que je le paie, s'il te plaît ?

\- Ok.

L'embrassant sur la joue, il l'observa courir dehors vers sa tante, qui s'agenouilla aussitôt pour l'attraper et la garder à distance. Le frère et la sœur savaient parfaitement que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas pour ses jeunes yeux.

\- Monsieur Queen ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans notre établissement ! réagit aussitôt la responsable des lieux quand elle le vit s'approcher de la caisse.

\- Plaisir non partagé. Sachez bien que si je n'ai pas déjà racheté votre marque et l'ensemble des magasins pour le seul plaisir de vous virer sans plus d'explications, vous devez ma clémence à ma femme.

\- Qu... Pardon ?

\- Non, je ne vous pardonne pas.

\- Mais… vous n'êtes pas même marié.

Se penchant sur le comptoir pour bien se faire entendre, Oliver éleva à peine la voix.

\- Vous voyez cette petite fille qui vient de sortir ? Par votre faute, sa mère a été conduite en prison comme la pire des voleuses quand son seul crime fut d'utiliser ma carte de crédit. Carte de son époux. Cette action a alors conduit ma fille, aujourd'hui unique héritière de l'empire Queen, au service de l'aide à l'enfance avec la menace qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère bien aimée.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel.

Sortant une photo de sa poche, Oliver la lui présenta sur le comptoir pour bien la lui montrer.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? Car moi, je me suis bien assuré que c'était vous et non l'une de vos vendeuses qui étiez en poste et à l'origine du dépôt de plainte.

Observant la photo, la propriétaire des lieux réalisa bien au contraire que c'était cette femme pouilleuse qu'elle avait fait arrêter et poursuivie pour vol.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il s'agissait de votre épouse. Personne n'en a jamais fait état dans la presse.

\- Ce qu'a dit ma femme pour votre défense. Mais soyez assurée que tout cela n'est pas terminé pour moi.

Posant son achat, il le régla avec l'objet à l'origine de bien des souffrances pour sa famille, avant de quitter les lieux non sans promettre d'un simple regard qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

...

L'après-midi même, Oliver partageait sans honte une sieste friponne auprès de sa femme - profitant que leur fille était de sortie pour trouver de quoi décorer sa chambre avec sa tante qui l'accaparait totalement.

Alors tous deux nus et avachis au centre de leur grand lit, Felicity jouait inconsciemment avec ses mains. De grandes mains rugueuses qui avaient connu l'horreur de la guerre et donné la mort à beaucoup de démons. Mais pour la femme tout juste comblée, elles étaient surtout à l'origine de toutes ces touches qui électrisaient ses reins et sa peau au moindre effleurement, source de tant de plaisir et de satisfaction… Elle envisageait de les inciter à se glisser de nouveau entre ses cuisses, quand Oliver - peut crédule sur ses attentes - l'interrompit de son aveu.

\- Je suis retourné à la boutique acheter le cartable d'Angie. l'informa-t-il finalement, ne sachant pas trop comment elle prendrait la nouvelle.

Bien qu'elle avait déjà pu s'en douter pour avoir vu Angie parader avec son nouveau sac, quelques heures plus tôt.

\- J'avais compris…

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû y subir.

\- Ce n'est rien, Oliver. Sans doute, un mal pour un bien, même. Si l'on part du principe que sans cet incident, tu n'aurais pas découvert aussi vite le maléfice qui m'entravait...

Sachant bien qu'il y avait plus que la simple agression dans la boutique qu'il regrettait. Mais aussi toutes les souffrances et les épreuves cumulées pendant cinq années de solitude qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher depuis l'instauration de leur lien mental. Felicity se détourna juste assez pour l'inciter à se blottir à son tour dans ses bras. Elle aspirait tant à pouvoir effacer toute sa peine d'un simple baiser, comme elle y parvenait encore avec Angie.

ARROW

Finalement, Oliver ne fut guère surpris, quand une poignée de semaines plus tard l'homme chargé de surveiller la marchande indélicate l'informa que la femme avait quitté la ville. Raccrochant de son appel, il se concentra sur l'essentiel : la première rentrée des classes où il avait la possibilité d'accompagner sa fille. Après quoi, c'est aux côtés de sa chère femme qu'ils feraient tous deux leur retour à QC où une vie entière les y attendait.

.

FIN

Je réalise avec le recul de cette relecture que se trouvaient dans cette vieille fic, les prémices de celles plus récentes et depuis publiées. Comme le thème de la perte de mémoire de _Memoria Damnum_ ou le retour de guerre d'_Une_ _autre époque_... Comme quoi, je m'auto spolie lol

J'ignore si j'aurais un jour l'idée et/ou le temps d'écrire autre chose sur cette ébauche d'autre monde. Mais j'aime à voir ceci comme une introduction à ce qui pourrait être une autre version de la série. ^-^

En attendant, je repars m'activer sur ma fic en cours pour en publier la suite d'ici deux bonnes semaines, j'espère.

A très vite !

mimi yuy


End file.
